


Grab and run

by Tudun



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: the kidnaping of children by mute bugs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Grab and run

**Author's Note:**

> translation to english by enneri303  
> thank you my friend

The Knight watched in fascination as the tiny Grimmchild intently spat fire at fat Gruzzers and agile Tiktiks. It had grown noticeably after harvesting flame, having become a dangerous companion, and now it attacked every moving thing around, showing a sheer delight of its new abilities. Now and then the Child meowed in disappointment, as some Gruzzer dodged the flame - or in triumph when another Tiktik fell from a wall. For a second an image of Troupe Master Grimm spitting flames and meowing cheerfully came into Knight's mind. They placed a hand over bottom of their mask, as if stifling a giggle.  
  
"Nyah!" The Child nudged the Knight with forehead, asking for attention. Thanks to it, the whole cave was covered with burnt bug shells. The Knight stroked a careful touch against the Child's head between its horns, and it purred with pleasure in response. During the time spent with that meowing and fire-spitting creature the Knight became attached to it, so the forthcoming parting casted a gloom over them.  
  
With their heart heavy, Knight stepped into an open mouth of the main tent. In the dark Brumm was still playing his accordion, its legs convulsively jerking with each bellow pull. The lonely performer gave the Knight a tired glance, a plea to be taken away from there in his eyes. The stage was empty as ever. The Knight took several steps towards the center, and Troupe Master Grimm appeared out of thin air before them. He scanned the audience with his red gaze and spoke:  
  
"Splendid. Splendid!" He held out his hand to take the Child, which fluttered to him.  
  
But never reached. The Knight hold the Child against them with both hands. Grimm's crimson eyes widened in astonishment, an awkward silence followed. "What are you doing? Give it to me." Grimm approached, threat flashing in his eyes. The Knight stepped back, turned around and rushed to the exit. A horrible horrible shriek rang out behind them. Elderbug gazed puzzled at the Knight, that fled from the tent. They dashed to the well without looking back, nearly sweeping Bretta and expatiating Zote off their feet, and jumped in.  
  
Once their feet touched the soft grass beneath, the Knight stopped and pricked up their ears, but they heard only sounds of rustling leaves and bubbling acid pools. The moment they got safe, their thoughts stopped racing and they felt surprise for their own actions and also weird contentment.  
  
"Mrrah" they heard beside. The Knight looked down at the Child they still held against them. It didn't look concerned of being taken away from the parent: it raised the head, as if smelling something about, and looked around. The Knight pushed it off gently, letting the Child flutter its wings and catch the air. The creature did several tumbles in the air, warming up its body, and hovered beside the Knight's shoulder, as if looking at the map they were examining. The Knight gave the Child a scratch under the chin. They need to hide for some time and think over the whole situation.  
  
Making their way through the path overgrown with prickly thorns, the Knight finally got to the Nailmaster Sheo's hut. From the inside they could hear the voices of Sheo himself and the Nailsmith that joined him recently, discussing the Five Great Knights models they were crafting. The Knight sat on the hut's door-stone and the Child landed beside him, putting its head on his lap and purring quietly. Knight patted the Child's head. The laughter came from the hut, and the Knight recalled Sheo's words "It's good to have company, I hadn't realised how lonely I was."


End file.
